


What's In A Name?

by Yoite



Series: First Day Of My Life [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Because Nick And Monroe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Names, Nick And Monroe Are In Bed, Non-Canonical, adorable boyfriends, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/pseuds/Yoite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this one-shot Nick investigates the secret behind Monroe's name.. 100% non-canonical!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for giving Monroe a horrible, horrible name. SORRY MONROE! But this story is basically inspired by me thinking a lot about Monroe's name, and how much I hate it when he is called "Eddie" in fics, because if his name were really "Eddie" it would not make any sense for everybody to call him "Monroe" in the series, including his parents, ex-partners and old friends! So his first name is DEFINITELY not Eddie. But at the same time, "Monroe" is such an unlikely first name. So I tried to find an explanation, and it is a little crazy! Sorry! All the other stories in this series won't be as weird as this one, I promise!

“Hey, Monroe, I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while..”

It was one of those wonderfully languorous Sunday mornings. None of them needed to be anywhere and there was not a single reason to get out of bed, especially since Monroe had brought up some breakfast and coffee earlier. Nick thought he was quite possibly the best boyfriend that ever existed.  

“Alright.. but isn’t it a bit early to talk about marriage yet? I mean, I’ve rushed things in the past, but three monfffmmf” – he was rudely interrupted when a pillow made sudden contact with his face.

“Shut up, you fool!!”

Monroe grinned as Nick’s scent intensified ever so slightly, like every time that blood was rushing in the young man’s cheeks.

“Hey, hey.. easy now..”, he laughed, trying to block the repeated soft onslaught with his forearms, not very successfully, “.. a pillow is a deadly weapon in the hands of a Grimm!”

He finally found an opening in Nick’s defense and wrestled him down into the sheets, pulling the pillow from his hands and finding a much better use for them as their fingers interlaced.

“Ask away.”

Nick was giving cute little pants and the Blutbad had to concentrate very hard not to claim those beautiful parted lips for other purposes.

“I was thinking.. ‘ _Monroe_ ’.. is that actually your mother’s maiden name?”

Well, that was unexpected! The clockmaker chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the young man.

“How did you figure that one out?”

“Well, we did investigate you during that kidnapping case, remember?”

Monroe smiled. How could he ever forget the day he met Nick and fell for him head over heels?

“So I know it’s not your _official_ first name, and.. mmh.. _distracting_..”, Nick freed one of his hands and wound it into Monroe’s hair as the Blutbad started to kiss up his neck.

“Come on, continue.”

“.. and it’s not your _last_ name either.. mmh.. then I remembered you said your grandfather on your mother’s side was actually Scottish.. so I figured.. haa..”

The hand in Monroe’s hair tightened into a fist when he licked along the outer shell of the young man’s ear.

“I see”, he whispered with his lips against it, kissing it lightly, “they haven’t made you detective for nothing.”

He let his tongue dip in, slowly, and was instantly rewarded with a delicious gasp, and more, when he smelled Nick’s arousal even before he felt it. He leaned away, satisfied for the moment.

“I mean, if _you_ were blessed with my _actual_ first name, would you be using it?”

The detective made a mock-thoughtful face, hand still buried into the locks at the back of Monroe’s head.

“Maybe not.. well, unless I wanted to move to Germany, and.. erm.. start a certain type of movement?”

“That’s not even _funny_ , Nick”, the clockmaker rolled his eyes, “and for your information, I was named after my great, great.. uh.. great, _I think_ , grandfather, with whom I happen to share my birthday, you know, _not_ the big bad Nazi leader. It used to be a really common name in Germany.”

“Still, your parents were a little cruel.”

“Yeah, I don’t think they’ve really thought it through, you know, pregnancy hormones and all. Suffice to say _they_ ’re calling me ‘Monroe’ now..”

He turned to kiss Nick’s wrist as the young man’s hand moved to stroke his cheek.

“Why? Problem?”

The detective laughed and Monroe could not help but beam at him in return. Nick had the most infectious smile.

“ _Of course_ not. I’ll call you whatever you want!”

“Oh, really?” The Blutbad propped his chin on his hand as he supported himself on one elbow. “ _Cool_. Let me consider it. How about ‘the most handsome guy in the world’? No, wait, how about ‘the most handsome _clockmaker_ in the world who also -‘“

“That’s a bit of a mouthful, no?”

“You think?” Monroe grinned, “Maybe you need to be shown what a mouthful _really_ looks like, detective Burkhardt.”

A tiny red spark kindled in the Blutbad’s eyes and Nick knew it would be a good, _good_ day.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, here is a good page that explains why Monroe's first name is NOT Eddie:
> 
> http://cthonical.livejournal.com/99676.html
> 
> Seriously, every time someone calls him Eddie I want to punch the wall. 
> 
> This is part of my collection of one-shots that show glimpses of Nick and Monroe's established relationship. Because I honestly cannot think of anything else at the moment. It's bad. The one-shots are not related to either of my long Nick/Monroe stories, or to each other. The title of the series is also the name of a song by Bright Eyes.


End file.
